Terrorsaur and Waspinator
by holmessophie97
Summary: A love story between two Predicon fliers, Will you notice that love is in the air? Read on to fin out.
1. Chapter 1

Terrorsaur and Waspinator.

Chap.1 Terrorsaur's suprise!

*Sigh* 'Where on this stinking dirtball is Waspinator?' I asked not knowing that Waspy had just returned from patrol. He landed right behind me and just as I gained my footing, that damned fragger scared the living slag out of me.

'BOO!' Waspinator yelled out from behind me.

'AGHHH!' I screamed as I turned around I saw that same fragger standing there and laughing at me.

'What the slag was that for you mother fragger!?' I yelled in fury, I was so angry he litchally stopped laughing all togther.

'Wazzpinator thought it would be fun to scare Terror-bot, but Wazzpinator see it was no fun me sorry' Waspinator apologised.

'Why did you even think about doing that in the first place' I said still angry and staring daggers at Waspinator, who seemed to be frowning slightly.

'Wazzpinator was asked by Scorpion-bot, he say that it would be fun, but Wazzpinator see why it wazz no fun' Waspinator said frowning still.

'You mean Scorpinox put you up to this?' I asked even more angry then before. Waspinator looked as confused as I was.

'Yezz Scorpion-bot do thizz to Wazzpinator, me still sorry' Waspinator said.

'It's okay Waspy, but Scorpinox is so dead meat for putting you up with it' I said really mad, I think that I was so angry that it scared Waspinator.

'Thank you Terror-bot for making Wazzpinator's day' Waspinator buzzed happily.

Later the two of us arrived at the brigde to see Scopinox there with Megatron.

'Perfect Scropinox is there now I can get my revenge' I said having an evil smile on my face which Waspy seemed to notice.

'Izz Terror-bot sure thizz a good idea' Waspinator asked me.

'Of course I'm sure and if you don't want to help you can stay here and watch' I said but Waspinator shuck his head.

'Me want to help Terror-bot, but me was asking if you sure' Waspinator said.

'Oh..ok' I said.

The both of us walked into the center of the room where we were meet by the scopion himself.

'So Waspy my man how did it go' Scorpinox asked mockingly.

'Wazzpinator scare Terror-bot' Waspinator buzzed sadly.

'Hahaha what a scardy bot' Scorpinox laughed.

'Ahem' I said to get Scorpinox's attention.

'Hmm' He mumbled then looked at me in shock. I was standing right there the whole time and he never noticed till now.

'Hhhheeyy' Scorpinox said nervously.

'Hey there yourself' I said in a very low tone that way he could tell I was mad.

*Gulp* 'I...I..Errmm...It wasn't my fault' He tried to lie his way out of it. But no way in the Pitt was I gonna let him slip through my fingers.

'Oh no you don't your not lying your way out of it this time' I said full of ranging anger.

If I didn't notice it Megatron did, and by what I saw on his face he was very amused.

'Get back here you lousy piece of scrap!' I yelled after him as I chased him all the way through the base.

Megatron had never been so amused as he was in a long time so he let me chase Scorpinox. When I did finally catch up to him I grabbed him by the sruff of his neck and slammed him up aganist the wall with such force it actually left a dent in it.

'Let me go you fragging idiot' He managed to say through clenched dentels.

'I am gonna fraggin' kill you, you son of a glitch' I said with fury in my optics and my spark I thought that I might of killed him.

But just before I could Megatron came to us and told me to stop before someone gets damaged. Like Scorpinox wasn't already damaged enough.

I let Scorpinox go just because Megatron told me too. If I had denined his orders I would of been pushished. Luckly I wasn't that stupid. Megatron grabbed my sholder and dragged me off towards his thrown, by the time we got there he sat himself down then through me on his lap.

'What?' I asked Megatron which looked like he was angry with me, which he wasn't.

All Megatron did to answer my question was a slight smile then when I least exspected it...

That stupid fragger kissed me straight on the lips too. I looked horrorstricken but actually I was shocked. Megatron deepened the kiss and I started moaning beacuse the stupid fragger started to use his glossa on me. It was actually quite enjoyable to be honest.

But the question still remained why did Megatron kiss me? It took awhile until Megatron stopped and I could ask him why.

'Why did you do that?' I asked Megatron with confused looks.

'Hahaha you really don't know' Megatron said, the damned slagger was laughing at me.

'No' I answered with a snap.

'Well then I shall tell you, yess' Megatron said still giggling.

'The reason is that I kissed you was because I like you, yes' Megatron said.

' like me?' I stuttered.

'Yes is there a problem?' He asked me.

' ' I said still stunned.

Later on I bumped into Waspinator who I swore was still at the brigde.

'Woah there..where are you going in such a hurry Waspy' I asked as soon as I bumped into him.

'Wazzpinator have to deliver package to Megatron' Waspinator said before he left.

I was left in the awkwardly slient hall, all by my self. Then I left towards my room I opened the door and stepped inside.

'Man I'm so fragging tired' I sighed with a tired tone to my voice.

I dropped back on my berch and driffted off into reacharge. The next thing I knew was that there was a light pressure on my back I turned around to find that Waspinator was sleeping next to me. Yeah me and the Wasp shared a realationship so what I liked him and he..well.. he loved me to pieces.

I sat up on my berch, trying not to wake my sleeping wingmate, I went for some energon and when I had some I resetted myself on the berch and downed the energon. Once I was done with it I through it on the floor of my room and layed back down and when into reacharge again.

'Oh slag I feel as if I got hit by a Cybertrian truck' I said moaning, I always had a headack in the morning but it did wear off later on though.

'Good morning Terror-bot, did you have nice sleep?' Waspinator asked as I looked towards him.

'Yeah but my head feels like slag' I said.

'Again?' Waspinator asked.

'Yeah what's it to ya?' I asked.

'Oh Wazzpinator only asking' Waspinator said with a happy buzz.

'Urghh' I goaned from the pain the headack gave me.

'Wazzpinator can help Terror-bot forget about pain' Waspinator said. He always knew what to do in a sicuation like this.

He nuzzled against my neck playfully licking at my neck wires. I moaned in pleasure. The damn Wasp always knew the right place to pleasure me. My thought were cut short when I felt him sucking on one of my cables gentally nipping and licking it at the same time.

Did it feel good? By Primus did it. I was litchally moaning and I actually did forget about my headack.

'Unn..Waspinator.. you darn wasp why are you so good?' I asked teasingly.

'Hmm' Waspinator smiled into my neck and continued with his task.

By the time he had finished with that he slipped up my neck and kissed me on the lips while I was off guard.

'Mmm?' I moaned in suprised pleasure. Not a few minutes later he was using his glossa and not before long I was overwhelmed by pleasure.

'Huhuhu Oh frag Waspy your good' I said breathlessly.

Waspinator only smiled at me before he got up from his knees and stood up. I was confused at first then I realised that he was planning to leave.

So I got up too and we both left my room and went to the brigde. Where we both meet a waiting Megatron.

'And where have you two been all this time?' Megatron asked.

'Terror-bot have headack so Wazzpinator help make Terror-bot's pain go away' Waspinator said.

'In a darn good way too' I whispered to myself.

'Again?' Megatron asked.

'Yezz' Waspinator answered.

*Sigh* 'Idiots, there both idiots' I thought while I listened to them talk. I was to deep in thought to hear what they where talking about. Good thing too.

'Terrorsaur! Terrorsaur!' Megatron yelled for the fifth time.

'Huh?' I suddenly snapped out of my little fanaty to the real world.

'Where you even listening to what I was saying?' Megatron asked.

'No' I said.

*Sigh* 'I said that you and Waspinator have a patrol due in the next 5 megacycles so don't be late' Megatron repeated.

'Ok' I said leaving with Waspinator.

'Why wazz Purple-bot in bad mood with Terror-bot?' Waspinator asked.

'Because I ignored him, he doesn't like being ignored' I said explaining to Waspinator. Who I think wasn't really following.

'Ohh..' Waspinator said.

I rolled my optics then left to make use of the time we had before we went out on patrol.

What happens next?

Stay tuned to find out..

T.B.C. By Sophie.H


	2. Chapter 2

Terrorsaur and Waspinator.

Chap.2. Heads or Tails?

The Term 'Heads or Tails' has nothing to do with that game but my story is however, I have already played Heads now I'm playing Tails if ya now what I mean. I am going to tell you Waspy's side of the story. Now lets begin.

Terror-bot and me had juzzt arrived at bridge when we bumped into Scorpion-bot.

'So Waspy my man how did it go?' He ask me.

'Wazzpinator scare Terror-bot' Me told Scropion-bot with sad face.

'Hahaha what a scardy bot' He laugh.

'Ahem' Terror-bot make himself clear to Scropion-bot.

'Mmm' He mumbled when he saw Terror-bot he got all nervuszz.

'Hhhheeeeyy' Scropion-bot sound scared me no blame..Terror-bot scared Scropion-bot.

'Hey there yourself' Terror-bot say in low tone. That way we tell he mad.

Scropion-bot ran for it then Terror-bot ran after..Me look at Purple-bot he seem happy.

Terror-bot chase Scoprion-bot all around base. When Terror-bot catch Scropion-bot he pin him to wall, Me not know Terror-bot zzo strong.

'Let me go you fragging idiot' Scropion-bot say with cleched dentels.

Purple-bot arrive and told Terror-bot to stop before someone get hurt. That wazz when Purple-bot drag Terror-bot away. Me don't know what happen next 'cause me had left.

Me had to drag Scropion-bot to CR chamber. Me wait there for long time before Scropion-bot come out.

When Scropion-bot all better he gave me package and told me to give it to Purple-bot.

So Me wazz on way there when Wazzpinator see Terror-bot.

'Whoa there where are you going in such a hurry?' He ask me as Me pass by.

'Wazzpinator have to deliver package to Purple-bot' Me said before Me dash off.

Me arrived at bridge. Where me saw Purple-bot was in tub again. So me walk over to Purple-bot.

'Here thizz package for you' Me buzzed happily at Purple-bot, who only growl at Wazzpinator.

'Give me that' He say before he snach package from Wazzpinator.

Purple-bot open package and he see it was a bomb!

'Scropinox that Traitor!' He yelled and call for Ant-bot.

'Inferno!' He yell Ant-bot's name.

'Yess Royality?' Ant-bot always ardress Purple-bot that way.

'Take this package and throw it was far as you can' Purple-bot ordered the Ant-bot.

'Yess my Queen' Ant-bot also always call Purple-bot that too.

' don't call me that' He yelled at Ant-bot before he leave.

Me leave too, Me go to Terror-bot room.. Me lay there for long time until Me see Terror-bot awake.

'Good morning Terror-bot have nice sleep?' Me asked Terror-bot in happy mood.

'Yeah but my head feels like slag' He said.

After a while We both go to brigde to see Purple-bot there..

'Where have you two been all this time?' He ask in normal low tone.

'Terror-bot have headack so Wazzpinator help pain go away' Me say to explain to Purple-bot.

'Again?' He ask me.

'Yezz' Me answer.

After Purple-bot snap Terror-bot out of daze he tell uzz, we have patrol due in 5 cycles.

Me roll my optics then left to make use of the time we had before we went out on patrol.

Me and Waspinator where just going to go on patrol when Megatron ordered me to him.

'What?' I asked still in a tried mood.

'Just keep your optics on Waspinator you know how easily gets shot down now' Megatron told me.

'Yeah yeah I will' I said not in the best mood right now.

'Oh and before you go' Megatron said he turned me around and kissed me again.

'Err..Wazzpinator just wait out here' I heard Waspinator say..

'Huhu do you have to do that everytime I'm with Waspinator?' I asked still not in the best of moods.

'Mmm, just keep a close optic on him ok?' Megatron smiling at me.

Me and Waspinator left for patrol.

'Great now I'm left with bot-sitting' I complained..

'Why Terror-bot so grumpy?' He asked me a little conserned.

'What's it to ya' I said simply shrugging his question off.

Later Me and Waspinator had nearly finished our round when I heard something.

'What was that?' I asked.

'What wazz what?' Waspinator asked me.

'I thought I heard something, wanna go check it out?' I asked.

'Izz Terror-bot sure it good idea?' He asked me nervusly.

'Yep so you coming or not?' I asked before ditchin' him and left.

'Wait for Wazzpinator!' I heard him shout after me.

'What the heck?' I said when I found out what had made the noice.

'What izz it?' Waspy asked me.

'It was only the sound of a bunch of deer running off?' I asked myself in a pissed off tone.

Just before Waspinator could respond Megatron called me.

*Terrorsaur come in this is Megatron* I heard him say through the comm.

'Terrorsaur here what's up?' I asked.

*Where are you two your time is up* He asked.

'Oh there seems to be no Maximal activaty' I answered.

*Good now return to base, both of you* Megatron said hanging up the comm.

'Yes sir' I said before I also turned off the comm.

'Who wazz it?' Waspinator asked.

'Just ol' Megs tellin' us to return to base' I answered his question.

'Ok' He answered simply.

A few minutes later we arrived at base and entered the brigde...

'Ah Terrorsaur just the bot I wanted to see' Megatron said.

'We claimed to have seen no Maximals in the area sir' I said.

'Exellent, yess' Megatron said.

'Also Waspinator is still in one piece for once' I added.

'That is a surpise isn't it?' Megatron said.

'Yeah for once the darn Wasp didn't hurt him self or get shot' I said pretty suprised myself.

'Was there any sign of Energon near the area?' Megatron asked.

'I did manage to scan the place and there is a low reading of Energon in the area' I said.

'What type of Energon was it?' He asked.

'It was pretty weak so I figgered it would be deep under ground somewhere' I said.

'Ahh, yess we shall go see how much Energon there is soon' Megatron said in a good mood for once.

'Speaking of the Wasp where is he?' Megatron asked.

'Eh? He was just here a minute ago' I said confused as Megatron was.

Later on I went to search for the Wasp and just I was begining to..I bumped right into that slagger.

'Where the Pitt did you wonder off to?' I asked him.

'Wazzpinator went for some Energon' He said.

'From my room or yours?' I asked since he liked getting it from my room.

'Wazzpinator got Energon for his room' Waspinator said.

I was actually taken aback by what he said I was expecting him to say my room, but me actually hearing him say he got it from his own room just shocked me.

'Err izz Terror-bot alright?' I heard him asking gentally shaking me.

'Eh..Huh..Oh err yeah I'm fine' I said dusting off Waspy's hand.

'Ok' He said buzzing quite happily.

From then everytime Megatron saw me with Waspinator he would deside to kiss me.

(That damned slagger) He did it every single fragging time he saw me.

Here and then I would recheve a kiss from Waspinator, which actually kinda sweet.

But never mind that the next time I see The Slagger Megatron I am gonna make him pay!

T.B.C!

By Sophie.

N.T: Chap.3. Terrorsaur's revenge!


	3. Chapter 3

Terrorsaur and Waspinator.

Chap.3. Terrorsaur's revenge!

Waspinator's Log:

It wazz juzzt a normal day for Wazzpinator when, Wazzpinator see something me thought that me would never see.

Purple-bot wazz in bath tub when I hear him call the Ant-bot.

...

Flash Back:

'Ahh yess there is nothing like a good bath in the afternoon' Purple-bot says.

'But there is something missing, yess' Purple-bot says in thought.

'Inferno!' I hear Purple-bot yell for Ant-bot.

The Ant-bot wazz there in a nono-click..

'Yes Royalty?' The Ant-bot ask Purple-bot.

Thizz izz part were Wazzpinator wish he wazz no there in first place..

'Come to me Inferno' Purple-bot ordered.

'As you command Royalty' Ant-bot say.

..

'Yes my Queen?' Ant-bot asked.

'Who many times did I tell you, Don't Call Me That!' Purple-bot yelled

'Yes Royalty' Ant-bot replyed

'I want you in here for a moment' Purple-bot says.

And that wazz when Purple-bot started an Interface with Ant-bot.

Me sat and saw the whole thing.

..

*Click*

*Click*

*Push*

'Arghh..Oh Rrroyalty' Ant-bot say while shuddering in pleasure.

'Yess now this is what I call relaxtion' Purple-bot say also in pleasure.

*Push*

'Ohhh..ahhh..Yes..Royalty' Ant-bot was in pleaure even though Purple-bot was rough.

'Ahh yess, Now I know what was missing, yess' Purple-bot say.

*Push*

'Ahhh..Mmm, Oh Royalty, yess' Ant-bot say still shuddering in pleasure.

'I see that you are enjoying this' Purple-bot say to Ant-bot.

'Mmm, Yes Royalty..I..ah.. ..say..anything..bad..towards you..' The Ant-bot answered.

'I do hope not..Oh yess..this is good' Purple-bot say now also shuddering in pleasure.

*Push*

'Ahh..I..I'm..Close..' Purple-bot says.

'Yes..Royalty..do as..you will with me..ahh' The Ant-bot says.

*Push*

'Arghh..' Purple-bot tried to hold back scream of pleasure.

'ARGHHHHHH!' The Ant-bot however did not do so.

End of Flash back.

And that izz what Wazzpinator saw..

Bye bye now..

Wazzpinator out..

'URGHH! That slagger..I going to make him pay for embarrasing me like that!' I said just as Waspinator walked in.

'Izz Terror-bot alright?' Waspy asked me in consurn.

'No! I'm not ok...Slag it Waspy, I'm in a bad mood' I yelled to try let some steam out.

'Izz it about Purple-bot again?' He asked me.

'Err..Yeah how do you know?' I asked a littled shocked.

'Me wazz there remember' Waspy said.

'Oh yeah you were' I said remembering that day.

'Does Terror-bot wanna go out to fly with Wazzpinator?' He asked.

I was shocked..It sounded like a date.

'Mmm' I smiled.

'It's a date' I said still smiling.

Later on after me and Waspy went on our little fly date, we returned to base and reentered the brigde.

'Umm I do feel better, Thx Waspy' I said in a much better mood.

'Your welcome' He said buzzing happily.

I went to the moniters to do my duty when Megs, snuck up behind me and kissed my check.

Chu..

'Mmm' I said in supise.

'Hahaha' Megatron laughed at my reaction.

'Hey I said don't do that!' I said embarased.

'Sorry I couldn't help my self' He said still laughing.

'Oh ha ha very funny Megsy' I said in a sarcastic voice.

Now I remember why I was in a bad mood eariler..I wanted my revenge on Megs.

*Idea* 'Ah ha' I said as I gained an idea.

The Plan:

1) Make sure Megsy is off guard. (Check)

2) When your sure sneck up on him from behind. (Check).

3) Jump on him and when you got his attention kiss him! (Check)

Simple..

'That's the best Idea I had so far' I thought to myself.

'Now to put my plan into action' I thought.

Megs was off guard just as I wanted him to be.

Yep he is defantly off his guard.. now..

'BOO!' I yelled, which got his attention. And then when he least exspected it.. I kissed him..

'Mmmm?' His face was priceless..I was laughing in my head.

After a while I used my glossa on him, I think he was starting to settle..

Like what seemed around 4 to 5 Mega-cycles I stopped.

'Hahahaha..You should have seen your face' I said bursting into laughter..

Megatron was totally embarrased, he was blushing slighly..

'...' I didn't get a smile or a small giggle..I think that I might of upset him.

'Look Megs it was only a joke so please don't be upset' I said trying to cheer him up.

'...' Still nothing I think maybe later that I'll be in trouble.. But at least I tried to help cheer him up.

I didn't quite see but Waspintor was right behind Megs.. And before I know it Waspy was hugging Megatron!?

'Wha?' I said in shock I hadn't noticed he was there till now..

'Mmm' Megatron looked at Waspintor and then me..

I couldn't quite tell what was happening but I did hear moaning..

Wait..Moaning? From who?

Waspinator was cuddling Megatron then he started nuzzling his neck cables.. And before Megatron knew it Waspy was sucking and licking at his neck cables.

Megatron started moaning.. That's when I heard moaning..

'Ahh.. ..What..the Pitt..are..you..doing..ahh' Megatron asked through moans.

'Wazzpinator only helping Purple-bot cheer up' Waspinator answered before continuing..

'What the Primus are you doing over there Waspy?' I asked but he seemed to have ignored me.

'Ahhh..Mnn..Waspinator..your.. ' Megatron moaned in pleasure

'Mmm' Waspinator smiled into Megatron's neck and continued..

Later Waspinator lifted his head and his glossa was still exspozed.. If you looked close enough you could see a thickish line of siliver there.

'Nnn..Ahh..Did Purple-bot like?' Waspinator asked.

'Ahh huhu..Yess' Megatron answered now smiling..

'Me gald Purple-bot happy again' Waspinator buzzed happily.

*Long Sigh* 'Oh Boy' I mumbled to myself.

But now Megatron doesn't bother anymore.. he Bugs Waspinator..

Since then I have been left in peace.. (At Last)

The End..

By Sophie.H


End file.
